You Know Why
by Kurai Yume
Summary: A little bit of alcohol and a little bit of lust …One night of bliss…leaving Lei-Fang a single mother…destroying their affection for each other, before their love even could actually began. Jann Lee & Lei Fang- ((Chapter 3 is up!))
1. Bliss and Strife

Disclaimer- You know the routine.  
  
Kurai Yume's note- Heylo! I hope you enjoy this chap. I can't say much here so I'll meet you at the bottom!  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
The moon shone intensely along with the millions of stars in the velvet sky. The chilly night air nipped at Lei Fang's bare legs. Briskly she continued towards her destination. It was late but the city of Hong Kong was more alive then ever. The street was filled with cars and the side walks are filled with people. The city light flashed vividly. Lei Fang gazed at the neon lights which could be seen miles up in the mountains. Finally she approached her destination and stood in the back of the long line. She stood there keenly and watched the people in front of her. All the girls there seemed to be a couple years older then her. She listened to them blab about their flashy clothes and discriminating others. Lei Fang kept quiet not wanting to cause any attention. The line moved a little every few minutes. The blond hair girl paused at her words as she glared at Lei Fang. Lei Fang simply looked away ignoring her and waited patiently for the line to move. The blond girl's eyes were still pierce on her.  
  
"Hey, don't you have school tomorrow little girl?" the blond girl snarled. Her little bitch crew giggled at their friend's remark. Lei Fang brushed their annoyance to the side. "Hey, little girl I just asked you a question," the prep waved her hand infuriatingly in Lei Fang's face. The others started in. Lei Fang continued to ignore them. "Why are you wearing that ugly ass outfit? Hmm? Trying to fit in? Well guess what? You can't, not by wearing that slutty dress of yours," the blond continuously throwing out insults.  
  
Lei Fang looked down at her attire. The black leather dress slit down the middle of her chest and from the side of her hip, but her long black weaved stocking covered most of her legs. 'It does show a lot,' she admitted to herself. 'but not as much as what they are wearing,' she protested. The bitches began to flick at her braids. At this point it finally got to Lei Fang. She stared back angrily with fierce eyes.  
  
"Oooo!.what you gonna do? Cry?" they teased as they added a shrilling laugh. Lei Fang formed her hands into a fist. Her eyes were focused onto the leader of the group. She breathed in quietly ready to strike-  
  
"Next," came an intruding voice. The bitch crew turned around and entered through the door. Lei Fang's fist slowly lost their form. Her eyes watched as they disappeared.  
  
"License," the man held his hand out. Lei Fang dug through her purse and handed it to him. She looked up and met up with a familiar face.  
  
"Jann Lee," she gasped. He stared back at her blankly.  
  
"Your can't go in," he said as he handed her back her license. She looked down in confusion.  
  
"Why? I'm 21 and that is the age required," she argued back.  
  
"It doesn't matter.I say who gets in," he crossed his muscular arms. Lei Fang stood there with a puzzled face.  
  
"You don't belong here, go home your holding up the line," Jann Lee ordered.  
  
"It has been two years.and you still treat me different from others..like a child," Lei Fang looked at him with disgust. Jann Lee situated and paid no attention to her.  
  
"Next," He said in a monotone starring past her. Lei Fang tread heavily off disappointed. Jann Lee's eyes then followed her steps until she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe this.after all these years, he's still the same stubborn jerk! Just because he saved me from those thugs that one time means he can treat me like this. I can take care of myself,' Lei Fang paced backed and forth on the side of the street. 'I hate him so much.something about him just irritate me!' Lei Fang stopped pacing and crossed her arms close to her ribs. 'I'm just a little school girl through his eyes, but I'll prove him that I'm more then that,' she promised herself. 'Why am I still complaining about him?! Ahh!,' Lei Fang screamed in her mind as she continued pacing.  
  
"Hey baby, why is something like you doing out here?" A tall attractive man stepped out of the shadow. Lei Fang fix her eyes on the gentleman and said nothing. "I mean, shouldn't you be in there with the party? By the way you look, you are the party," the man flashed a charming smile. Lei Fang returned the smile with a cute innocent beam, still trying to take in all the compliments because she was never been talk to in this way. Lei Fang walked slowly to the stranger. He placed a cigarette on his lip and held his hand around the flame of his match to the tip of the cigarette. He inhaled deeply as he released a mass of smoke. Lei Fang cough quietly to herself. "The name is Eli," he said casually as he laid against the pavement wall.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lei Fang," she smiled slightly blushing.  
  
"What a beautiful name. I like it" the man grinned. "Would you like one?" he asked holding out his pack of cigarette with his black tuxedo coat hanging off of his muscular arm. Lei Fang shook her head.  
  
"I don't smoke-"  
  
"Oh your one of them good girls," he teased.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Never mind that," he said quickly changing the subject. "Why are you out here.alone?"  
  
"I'm not allow in the club," she replied feeling sort of embarrass.  
  
"Why not? You seem to be over 21," he let out a puff of gray smoke.  
  
"It's not my age. I know the bouncer at the door. He doesn't believe I can be in a place like that," Lei Fang said with a fluming glared.  
  
"You still wanna go in?" came the stranger's deep soothing voice.  
  
"But, I can't-"  
  
"Trust me, I can get you in," he dropped the cigarette bud on the cement and stepped on it with his black leather shoe. Eli pulled Lei Fang in by her hip. "It's my shift at the door in five minutes," he comb his left hand threw his spiky blond hair. "What do you say?" he held his hand out to her. Lei Fang thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Sure," she smiled as she placed her petite hand onto his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Chinese girl sat alone at the bar as she watched other people dancing and having a great time. The music was flourishing the dance floor. Lei Fang felt the urged to dance but her coyness kept her seated. She turned back at the bar and took another sip of her drink. "How pathetic am I?" she sighed as her words got lost in the loud beat. She gazed tiredly at the clock. It was nearly 1:00. She had been seated there alone for an hour, anticipating when it was going to be her turn to have some fun. Suddenly a weight came down on her right shoulder. Instantly Lei Fang grab the hand and got into a throwing position.  
  
"Hey Lei Fang, calm down it's just me," the familiar voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, its just you," she blushed.  
  
"It's okay. It was my fault," he smiled. "I just got off my shift and I saw a beautiful girl sitting by herself." Lei Fang looked down feeling sort of embarrass. Eli smiled at the cute site. "So why are you sitting here alone?" he asked as he lifted her chin up with his index finger. Lei Fang couldn't help it but got lost into his dark blue eyes clashed with a deep grayish color.  
  
"I-I'm just getting something to drink," she replied nervously. He glance down at her glass. He laugh quietly to himself.  
  
"You're a cute girl. You wanted to get into this club and I got you in. Now I see you here alone with a glass of water," he gave an endearing look.  
  
"Yeah, kind of sad huh?" she responded as she held her glass in her hands.  
  
"No, not really. Here I'll order you something better to drink," he signaled for the bartender. "I want the original and can you get the lady an ice tea," he ordered. The bartender pulled out three bottle and juggled it into the air as he dressed and mixed the drinks. Lei Fang watched in amazement.  
  
"The original for you sir and a Long Island ice tea for the lady," the bartender place the glasses on the wooden bar. Eli pushed the long wineglass surrounded by flowers towards Lei Fang.  
  
"Here try this, I think you would like it," Eli suggested as he place the Sakura flower above her right ear. She looked down at the glass suspiciously.  
  
"It's just tea, right?" she forced out. Eli laughed lightly and nodded. Lei Fang fiddled with the long straw before sipping a bit of the liquid. The cool fluid thrived threw her soft lips. The drink danced on her taste buds with a succulent flavor of peach, papaya clashed with a slight flavor of tea. "This is the best tea I've ever tasted," she smacked her lips as the last few words flowed off. He smiled at the her words.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" his soothing voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sure," she replied with a firm tone. He held out his hand and she gripped onto his. He led her throw the large crowd and the further they got in she gripped on tighter. The dance floor was crowded and there was barely any room to move. The music was piercing, but Lei Fang let down her guard and started to move her body to the beat. Slowly the space around her and Eli reduced every seconds with out her notice. Soon she found herself lost in a trance of the melody and her eyes lost lock onto his deep sapphire eyes. The room grew lukewarm as the space between her and Eli continue to shrink. Shortly she felt his body rubbing against hers. She felt it, but she let it continue. She placed her hand softly on his masculine chest. Her heart started beating rapidly as their lips almost touch. His warm liquor breath propel softly at a few strands of her hair. She quickly turned around to avoid the kiss.  
  
Before she could walk away, Eli wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist and pulled her back up against him. Lei Fang felt a sensation flutter threw her. She never felted it before but she liked the feeling a lot, the feeling of being in a man's arms. She then picked up the dance where she had left off. She return the hug as she wrapped her arms around his. The two swayed back and forth out of the rhythm of the music, doing their own thing. The song seemed to be playing for hours, but it ended all too soon. He placed his arm around her petite shoulder and rested his head against the top of hers as they slowly moved back to the bar.  
  
"So, how do you know Jann Lee?" Eli questioned as he ordered more drinks. Lei Fang let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Well.I first meet him when he saved me from a gang of thugs," she paused at her words and her facial expression grew serious, "I felt so helpless." she stared off as she took a sip. "Then afterwards I decided to enter a tournament. My goal was to defeat him, but no matter how hard I tired I couldn't defeat him. I came close to beating him once but almost doesn't count through his inspection. To make me feel more weak then ever since then he treated me like a child," she slowly consumed her tangy tea. "and I never saw him after the final tournament round..until tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone started to leave as the club was getting ready to close for the night, but there was still some people left. Tiredly Jann Lee swallowed down the last of his rum. He looked down at his watch, it 2:48 in the morning. He yawned uncontrollably as he stretched broad arms. He then tipped the bartender and started to head upstairs to his room. Half asleep and a little drunk he staggered across the floor towards the elevator. A flash ran in front of him, carrying a familiar giggle. He snapped back to reality. Overhearing Eli.  
  
"My room's this way," Eli advised pointing to the elevator. Jann Lee looked at him revoltingly. 'Which unfortunate girl is it tonight?' he thought as he continued to walk towards the elevator.  
  
"Hey Jann Lee, look what I've found" Eli taunted, embracing Lei Fang in his arms. Jann Lee faced suddenly filled with revelation as his eyes met Lei Fang's dark brown ones. She let out devious smirk as she bit her bottom lip. Jann Lee stood there still kind of shock at the scene. "Here's our stop," Eli guided Lei Fang out of the elevator. Automatically Jann Lee's hand snatch Lei Fang's wrist. She scanned down her hand to his.  
  
"You're not going with him," Jann Lee commanded. Lei Fang looked furiously at him.  
  
"You can't tell her what to do," Eli argued back.  
  
"You're not going with him," Jann Lee repeated ignoring Eli's protest.  
  
"You CAN'T tell me what to do. I'm tired of it all! I can do whatever I want with out your permission, I'm not a CHILD!" She jerk her hand away from his, stumbling across the floor laughing.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Jann Lee looked down at her on the floor angry and disappointed.  
  
"Shhh! Don't tell anyone," she giggled in a childish tone.  
  
"Come on Lei-" Jann Lee quickly cut Eli off on his words.  
  
"Just let her go, go find another girl," Jann Lee replied as he shoved Eli back into the elevator doors.  
  
"Why do you all of a sudden want her now? Huh? You never had any interests in her before. I found her and now your jealous aren't you. Your jealous that I'm playing with your toy that you left behind."  
  
"I'm NOT jealous. Just shut the hell up, before I do something that I know I won't regret." his fuming voice trailed off. The elevator door shut before Eli could say anything else. Jann Lee looked around trying to figure out what to do with her. "Come on," Jann Lee picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed. She sat up and gaze at Jann Lee anxiously.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you?" she asked in her normal voice tone. Jann Lee looked at her as if she was loosing it. "You know, the feeling where you can't live with out that one special person..That's why you did what you just did huh?" She stood up and walked to him.  
  
"You don't know what your talking about, your drunk," he brushed her words away from him, knowing what she said was true and logical at the time. At the last second her feet gave out on her. Instantly Jann Lee's instincts kicked in but he was to far to catch her fully knocking both of them to the floor. Lei Fang found herself on top of him.  
  
"I know, what I'm saying because I feel it too.you're the one for me..I want you, badly," She whispered, "and I know you feel the same way." She felt as if she were affront of another Jann Lee. Because of her drunken state, she found the words easier to come out and oddly, she was hoping that the same would happen with him too. Yes, she had admitted to wanting him, but now the question was. She stared deep into his brown lonely eyes. "Don't you want me?" her voice now full of anxiety, tears almost falling. Jann Lee breathed in intensely, as he look intently at the sad angelic face above his. He couldn't bring himself up to admitted that he wanted her too. He just continued too look at the innocent eyes that was filled with tears of sorrow. Slowly the tears fell into an endless river down her soft cheek. Slowly Jann Lee brought his face closed to hers, theirs lips almost touching.  
  
"I don't want you...I need you," he whispered as he brought his lips up to hers. Her eyes widened, but she closed them and leaned in closer to him. He brushed his lips gently against hers. Her tears slowly died down as she return the precious kiss. Nothing around them seemed to exist anymore. Nothing but them. Her heart started to beat rapidly as he pulled her closer to him and gently pried her lips open with his own. A wave of heat swept over her. She felt aware of nothing else but Jann Lee at this moment. Of his scent, his arms around her, the feel of the muscles of his back as her hands moved up and down it. She'd had nothing to compare it to, but all kissing couldn't be like this, it couldn't feel so.. perfect.  
  
After a long moment, he pulled away a little and looked into her chestnut eyes. The intensity in her eyes matched his own. Whenever she looked into his deep brown eyes, she always got a surge of emotions. She wondered if it was the same for him. She rolled on top of him and took control. Her hands roaming curiously all over his chest and her tongue exploring in his mouth. He let her control the kiss, finding her untutored exploration of him endearing. Sensing her uncertainty in herself because of his lazy response to her, he took full run of the kiss once more and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He knew he was maybe going too fast for her, but he'd been wanting to kiss her since they first met, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it. Deciding to test his luck, he moved his hands from around her hips up higher. The two kissed frantically on the bedroom floor as their hands tracing each others body figure, like there's no tomorrow..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunray shone through the partly open curtain. The bright light woke her. She stretches out her arms and let out a long yawn. Lei Fang looked around and confused of her surroundings as she found out that she was not dressed. 'Where am I?' she thought as a pain pounded in her head. Everything from last night seemed to be a blur. Her eyes searched around the room and found her black leather dress hang over a chair. She embraced the warm blanket around her as she got up to get her dress. She slipped into the bathroom and got dressed. Her headache continued strike. She felt like she was getting stabbed over and over again with little pin needles in her head expecting to blow up like a balloon. Her stomach seemed a little upset, letting out little growling noises and letting her know that it didn't forgive her for intoxicating it with the large amount of 'Island Ice Tea' she had drank last night. As if that were all, she found certain body parts hurting in places she didn't know she even had and also why? With a hand full of water she splashed it on her face a couple of time. The cool water awaken her even more. She ambled out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock. It was about 1:00 in the afternoon. It was very unusual for her to sleep in that late even for her days off. The apartment sounded vacant. She paced into the living and found that the TV was on.  
  
"You're finally awake," came a voice. She quickly glanced at the couch and found Jann Lee laying there with a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"What are you doing on the couch?"  
  
"You kinda took over my bed," he said rudely as he fixed his eyes back on the television. Lei Fang gave him an irritated glare.  
  
"Can you tell me why I'm in your apartment?" she asked feeling kind of slow for her high capacity standard.  
  
"You didn't listen to me, a quality of a feeble child," he added. Lei Fang nearly woke and was already full of anger. "Next time, just remember that you don't BELONG in the clubs."  
  
Lei Fang grabbed her bag and started out at the door, "Thanks for letting me stay here last night," She said in a phony voice. Before she closed the door she asked, "Did anything else happen last night that I should know?"  
  
"No. You were just a little drunk.. nothing else happen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurai Yume's note- Okies, there you go my first chappy done. It took me forever and much thanks to my beta-reader for this fic, Kinomi Kinomama. And please check out her fics too. They're awesome! Well here's a lil more introduction to help you slide in with the upcoming chapters. Oh yeah before I go remember to R&R. ^-^  
  
After about a month later Lei Fang felt a little diverse. She didn't understand her body's strange needs. She went to the doctor and found out that she was pregnant. She was shock, angry, and knew who to put the blame on. She went to affront Jann Lee, but he denied it all. With the baby inside of her she had to put her college and her dreams on paused. Slowly her whole life started to come falling down on her. Worst of all she felt scared and alone in all of this. 


	2. A Gloomy Morning

Kurai Yume's note- Finally an update ^-^ This chapter is for all those who reviewed! Well the song in here is not mine, it belongs to Luther Vandross "Dance with my father" See you at the bottom!  
  
~*~ A Gloomy Morning~*~  
  
"Fay, honey, are you ready?" came Lei Fang's voice.  
  
"Almost Mommy," the little girl replied as she slipped on her black school shoes and admired them. "Okay, all done." Lei Fang smiled at her little girl as she fixed her pigtails. "Come on Mommy, we're going to be late," the young Chinese girl urged as she put on her little backpack.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's go birthday girl," Lei Fang picked up Fay and placed her in the car. "First thing?"  
  
"Umm, seatbelts," Fay answered, buckling hers together. Lei Fang started the car and pulled out of the driveway. As usual Fay turned the radio to her favorite station and sang along with whatever song that was on as they droved down the couple of blocks to her school. An unexpected song came on the radio, Lei Fang never heard of it, but Fay knew all the words to it as if she was making it up on her own. Lei Fang drove listening to her little girl sing as the melody commence.  
  
"Back when I was a child  
  
Before life removed all the innocence  
  
My father would lift me high and dance  
  
With my mother and me and then  
  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
  
Then up the stair he would carry me  
  
And I knew for sure I was loved"  
  
"If I can get another chance, another walk  
  
Another dance with him  
  
I would play a song that would never, ever end  
  
How'd I would love, love, love  
  
To dance with my father again"  
  
"When I and my mother would disagree  
  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
  
He'd made me laugh just to comfort me  
  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
  
He left a dollar on my sheet  
  
Never dreamed he would be gone from me"  
  
"If I could steal one final glance, one final step,  
  
One final dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
  
To dance with my father again"  
  
"Sometime I'd listen outside her door  
  
And I hear how my mother cried for him  
  
I pray for her even more then me  
  
I pray for her even more then me."  
  
"I know I'm praying for much too much  
  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
  
I know you don't do it usually  
  
But lord she's dying  
  
To dance with my father again  
  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream..."  
  
Lei Fang parked the car as the song ended. Her eyes were building up tears, she looked at the steering wheel, as she blinked them back. Fay's eyes were elsewhere. She stared out of the window, watching other kids walking with their moms and dads as her window slowly fogged up.  
  
"Mommy...? Why do other kids have moms and dads?" She looked down to her lap then to her mother. "Where's mine?" her voice came out frail as a saddened glaze of tears gleamed in the corner of her brown eyes. Lei Fang looked at her daughter, not knowing what to tell her as they sat in silence.  
  
"Your daddy..." Lei Fang began, "H-he died...a few months right after you were born," she explained as she found herself lost in lies. Lei Fang watched helplessly as the tears overflowed her daughter's eyes.  
  
"That's not fair, why did it have to happen...to mine?" her words came out in a squeak. Lei Fang leaned over and embrace her daughter.  
  
"Shh... It's okay sweetie.it's okay. I'm sure that...daddy is watching over you and he...misses you a lot," Lei Fang whispered to her daughter. She revealed her daughter's sadden angelic face as she lifted Fay's chin with her index finger. Fay's teary eyes and lips quivered as the river of tears continued down her cheeks. "Come on honey.today is your special day..." Lei Fang reassured her daughter, but she still continued crying. Lei Fang held her daughter's face gently with her hands. "Don't cry...daddy won't like it to see you sad...be strong for daddy...he would want you to be happy," Lei Fang wiped the tears from Fay's eyes with her thumbs. After a few minutes pasted by, her sobs died down along with her tears.  
  
"I will be strong for daddy," Fay whispered back.  
  
"Your class is about to start." Lei Fang slowly changed the subject, "Today you will have to ride the bus home, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy," she turned to the door. Lei Fang grabbed her daughter's hand.  
  
"Before you go, can you give me a smile?" Lei Fang smiled at her daughter, hoping for Fay to return one, but she stared blankly at her mother and only let out a weak smile. "Come on, I know you can do better then that!" Lei Fang lifted her daughter as she tickled her, forcing her to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay Mommy." Fay's words were lost in her laugh, "Here," Fay giggled as she surrendered her greatest smile. "Can I go now?" Fay beamed.  
  
"Yeah, you can go," Lei Fang hugged her little girl and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Mommy!" Fay waved as she dashed to class. Lei Fang watched as her daughter disappeared behind the doors.  
  
Everything seemed to be all right again, but her heart still throbbed with pain. She breathed in slowly as her heart sunk. 'What have I done...why did I tell her all of these lies.how am I suppose to explain to her the truth when she's older?" Lei Fang thought solemnly, as her heart began to fill with guilt and her eyes with tears and bits of anger.  
  
Kurai Yume's note- Konnichiwa again! Well sorry for the long wait and for a short chapter, but I'm almost done with the next chappy already. So I'll be up with another chapter in a week or so. Please review, I appreciate them, they motivate me to update quicker. Here's the people I wanna thank:  
  
Masked Rider Black - Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer and I'm sorry I stopped on your favorite scene ^^  
  
Cookie6 - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Death Angels -You said that you really wanted an update and here it was, how did you like it?  
  
Agony of Separation - Heylo Utada, you're the best! And thanks for all the help! Ai shiteru! Congrats on your pregnancy!  
  
kimetara- Thank you so much to beta read this chapter in a such short notice, since my other beta reader is busy right now. . I mite need you for my other chapters. Thank you again!! Ai shiteru! 


	3. Do I Know You?

Disclaimer- I dont own DOA, just the fic, but even some of the dialogs belongs to my remarkable beta reader.

Kurai Yume's note- Konnichi'wa! Sorry that i lied about how i was going to updated in a week or so. It was truly my own fault, I had it half way done and then i wanted to add more, but i couldn't figure where to go with it until now...

~*~Do I know you?~*~ 

Fay hopped out of the bus as her friend, Melin waited for her on the sidewalk. The two girls remain patiently on the corner waiting for the bus driver to pull out the big red stop sign and signaled them to cross. Holding each others hand they glanced both way before crossing, just to be sure. When they reached safely to the other side of the road they let go of their hands and started home.

"Why were your eyes all red this morning?" Melin asked as she balanced walking on the curve with her arms out. Fay looked down as she remembered the gloomy morning.

"I was just upset," Fay replied.

"Oh," Melin added not really paying attention to what Fay said even though she asked why. Fay let out a sigh. "Hey, what was that thing Ms. Kryu gave you?" Melin questioned. 

"It's a letter for my mommy," Fay replied as she pulled out the envelope from her school uniform jacket.

"Ooo, lets open it!" Melin urged.

"No, I don't want to get in trouble," Fay protested. Melin grabbed the envelope from Fay's hand and looked at it.

"Yeah, we shouldn't open it. It says right here," Melin pointed, "To the pa pa-parents," Melin sounded out as her eyes widen with pride. "It says: To the parents of Fay Fang" Melin repeated as she handed it back to Fay.

"Yeah, to my _parents_," Fay repeated quietly to herself. Melin jumped off the curb.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Melin said as she started to her house.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! My party! Bye Melin!" Fay said full of excitement. 

Fay dashed down the side walk as fastest as she could. The wind blew briskly across her face moving her pigtails. Finally she stopped in front of her house as she breathed in heavily to catch her breath. Tiredly, she dragged her backpack up the steps behind her. She looked up and there was a man facing the door. She glanced at her mother's car on the driveway and back at man's back with a puzzled face.

"Um, hi sir," Fay greeted moving her chestnut hair to the side, out of her face. The stranger turned around a little startled. He looked at her with astonishment and didn't replied. "Why are you standing out here? Is there no one answering the door?" she questioned in a gentle tone.

"Uh, no," he finally replied as he squat down to her height.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to talk with you. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," Fay replied as she glanced away towards the ground. The man ignored her remark. 

"Is your name by any chance Fay?" the stranger asked as he lifted her chin up with his index finger. Fay stood still as she starred into the man's eyes. She tilted her head to the side with a suspicious look. 

"Do I know you?" she asked politely as she studied his face.

"Yeah, I'm your-"

"Uncle," a sharp voice interrupted. Fay and the stranger's eyes both met Lei Fang's. She stood in the now opened door with her arms crossed, as a small frown upon her lips.

"Wow, an uncle?" Fay's face lit up with joy.

"Fay, please get inside and put away your things," Lei Fang ordered. Fay picked up her backpack and went inside the house and to her room. Lei Fang stepped out side closing the door half way.

"Lei Fang, long time no see-"

"What are you doing here?" Lei Fang cut him off again in a whispered but in a fierce tone as her eyes were pierced on his.

"Is it a crime that I want to see my daughter?" Jann Lee replied as he broke her stare.

"DON'T….even call her your daughter. You don't deserved to call her that," Lei Fang's brown eyes burned with anger.

"She is my daughter. Either way, you like it or not," Jann Lee disputed back in a deep whisper. Not wanting to start an argument as well as trying to be quiet, that way Fay wouldn't hear.

"Fay is not -"

"I'm not what mommy?" Fay peer over the door.

"Umm.…your not going to be happy if your _uncle, _Leedon't stay for your birthday party," Lei Fang blurted out and after a second of thought she wanted to kick herself for inviting Jann Lee to stay.

"Please stay uncle, Lee," Fay pleaded. "And after the party you should stay here until you have to go home," Fay's face was filled with enjoyment.

"If you insist," Jann Lee agreed as he ran his finger messily through Fay's hair and gave Lei Fang a cheesy smirk. Lei Fang scowled at the site. Fay held onto Jann Lee's wrist with her petite hand leading him into the living room as Lei Fang closed the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A couple of hours after the party~

Lei Fang neatly stacked all of Fay's gift in the corner of the living room. The party went perfect, except for the intruding guess. She vacuumed up the different colored shape confetti off of the floor. Lei Fang walked to the closet pulling out an extra blanket and pillow for Jann Lee. She laid it on the couch, despising that he's walked back into her life. Lei Fang always loved him, but now it was only buried deep down in her heart. She sadly grew hatred for him overcoming her old feelings that she had for him.

Lei Fang walked to her daughter's room. The door was opened. She stopped as she heard laughter coming from it. She glanced in and saw Fay giggling as Jann Lee read her a story. Fay sat up on her bed all ears in her little lavender silk Chinese pajamas. Lei Fang watched on at the scene. 'This is how it was suppose to be,' she thought to herself, forgetting about her anger.

"...And they lived happily ever after," Jann Lee finished as he closed the book. Fay clapped happily. She stood up on her knees and walked over to Jann Lee on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you uncle for the story," Fay gave him a hug. Jann Lee return the small embrace. He felt a warm emotion that he'd never felt before. The love between a father and daughter.

"Anytime," Jann Lee added as they broke away from the hug. Lei Fang knocked gently on the door. Fay and Jann Lee looked at her.

"I set out blankets and pillow for you," she looked at Jann Lee emotionless.

"Thank you," Jann Lee replied politely and he walked out. 'Is this some kind of act he's trying to pull on me?' she though negatively, as she watched his retreating back only for a second, then continued to Fay's room.

"Hey sweetie, ready to be tuck in? " Lei Fang walked and sat at her daughter's side.

"Yes, mommy, I brushed my teeth and Uncle Lee read me a bed time story already," she nodded. 

"Oh, okay then," She leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on her brow. Fay gave back a kiss on her mother's cheek before laying down on her bed waiting to be tuck in when something on Fay caught Lei Fang's eyes. "What's this?" she pulled the small gold necklace with a heart hang on it onto her hand. Lei Fang flip the heart around and read the small scripture to herself. 'To my special little girl, I'll always be there for you,'

"Uncle Lee gave me that for my birthday. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it is," Lei Fang replied as the description echo loudly over and over in her ears. "Sweet dreams, Mommy loves you," Lei Fang pulled the cover over her little girl and placed it in nicely. She turned down the little crane lamp into a dim light.

"Love you too," Fay yawned and slowly her eye lids grew heavy. Lei Fang quietly closed the door.

Lei Fang paced down into the living room full throttle ready to strike Jann Lee, for the lie he engraved into that necklace. She stopped at the site of Jann's shirtless body. All of a sudden her anger was washed away. She stared with vague eyes, and memories of when she first met him flashed through her mind. Jann Lee turned around and saw Lei Fang. He simply gave her a boyish wink she felt her face flush. Lei Fang quickly snapped out of Memory Lane and the anger returned.

"I saw the your gift for Fay," Lei Fang started.

"What do you think about it?" Jann Lee replied as he pulled a wife beater over him, his muscular arms still remained uncovered.

"It's a nice gift and all, but why did you had to write that lie on it?" 

"It's not a lie," Jann Lee's voice stiffen as he unfolded the blanket.

"You were never there for her...you abandoned us," Lei fang jabbed her finger on his chest as her eyes were glazed with tears.

"I know I did. My ego got the best of me…I'm sorry-," 

"Sorry my ass!" Lei Fang informed spitefully as she blinked away the tears completely. "For the past five years you never bothered to call or visit her…not even when I was in the hospital, giving birth, and you have the nerve to suddenly walk back into my life and first time into hers, to claim that you are her father? Like you raised her? Like everything was just fine and dandy? This is not a game Jann Lee. You can't just barge in here and tell her 'Oh, Fay I'm your father.' This is bullshit." Lei Fang shook her head in frustration.

" I was arrogant and scared at the time. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to take care of a child, I didn't even know how to hold her...worst of all I don't how to be a _good_ father," Jann Lee's words came untangled smoothly as if he had kept it in a bundle inside too long.

"And what makes you think you can be a good father now? That was no excuse, for you to just leave, just like that," Lei Fang's eyes filled with emotion. "You don't know how hard it was for me…I had to drop out of school, to support her on my own. You don't know how much it hurts when she ask me for the first time, 'Why do other kids have mom and dad, where's mine?' I was speechless when I heard those words…I didn't know what to tell her…I couldn't break her heart that her father doesn't want her, I had to lie that he died," distress was written all over Lei Fang's face. Jann Lee felt a small rage through him. He pinned Lei Fang to the wall with his arm on both side of her head. She flinched at the sudden move.

"Why did you tell her that...that I was dead?" anger busted out of his mouth.

"Jann Lee don't play stupid with me. You know why…You know damn why, I told her that," Lei Fang cocked her head to the side. The truth hit roughly in Jann Lee's heart as the superior dragon spirit inside slowly disappeared.

"For one of the most excellent fighters I know, you're the most cowardly one yet," Lei Fang looked on angrily as the words past through her teeth.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to make up all the time I've lost. I understand that it was wrong for me to leave. You don't know how scared I was to show up here. I stood out side of your door step forever, not knowing to do next. I turned around to leave again, but then I met up with the most precious face…at that moment I knew why'd I came back and what I had to do. Why can't you understand that? " he repeated trying to see eye to eye.

"You lost your only chance and my respect," were the only words she had left to say.

"Give me one more chance…please," Jann Lee's eyes surrounding with regrets. Lei Fang's eyes looked intently, lost in an enchanting spell of his dark brown eyes. She slowly opened her mouth to speak, but instead her lips were met by another pair, her heart skipped a beat. Her chestnut eyes broaden, in shock, but she slowly closed them…enjoying the moment. Jann Lee brushed his lips against hers softly. After a few moment he pulled away and looked deeply into her heart through her eyes. He could feel that part of her wanted to forgive him, but there were more of her wanting him to just leave…like he did before. Lei Fang breathed uneasily and her eyes shifted from side to side trying to dodge Jann Lee's.

"There's nothing you can do, to make everything right again…not a damn thing," Lei Fang's eyes look down in disappointment as she gently pushed Jann Lee's arm down from the wall. "We made it this far without you…we didn't need you then...not now…and probably not ever Jann Lee…" Lei Fang glanced at the corner of her eyes. 

She slowly took off away from him, trying not to seem too obvious of what she was feeling. Denial, deceit, a liar, she hated this. She hated this feeling that only he gave her, but she wouldn't sink down. She would stand her ground no matter what. It was best for her, it was best for Fay and it was best for him. She couldn't just wouldn't believe him, not after what had happened between them. Before anything else could be said between them, Lei Fang turned around, out of the living room. Leaving Jann Lee, standing there speechless as she faded away into the dark hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurai Yume's note- Hope that made up for the delay. I dont have much to say but review, review, review!

Thank you list- Aishiteru!!

WitchyQueen- I told you apleanty of times, how awesome you are, this chapter wouldnt be as good with out you there helping me out. Thanks.

Carmabelle- Ayane, Ayane, thanks for the review. I always really apreciate your reviews. Your awesome as well, and i'm still waiting for an update for "Tradition"!

xxfantasy-angelxx- I'm glad that your liking this so far, Thanks for reading!

Wolf Runner- I'm sorry that you think that this fic went horribly wrong. I'll try to make it better in your eyes.

Lala-Thank you the supportive review. Hoped you like this chapter!

Finally thank you everyone else who read but didnt leave a review!


End file.
